The Pony Parable
by AaronD001
Summary: When an invention Tails builds to get back to Chris' world goes wrong, what will happen when they get teleported to a mysterious land filled with ponies? (FIRST FANFIC) (NOW RATED T FOR POSSIBLE OFFENSE)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my first EVAR fan-fiction! It will be a bumpy ride but we'll have our fun along the way x3 The bottom of each story will always be my Authors note so make sure to read it! -Aaron**

It was morning over in Mobius. The little fuzzy animals started to wake up and stretch out their limbs. Over next to a blue house, a rabbit decided to get some breakfast. He grabbed the roots of a carrot and pulled until it came out. He was just about to take a HUGE bite when suddenly a large flash of blue erupted from the house. The rabbit lost its footing and stumbled over the hole he had made when digging up the carrot. He sighed to himself. What was that hedgehog at now?

Two miles away, a certain fox groaned and smacked his alarm clock: 6:30am. Why had he set it so early? He HATED mornings…anyways, this certain fox was called Tails, and as you all know, he has two tails. Tails wrapped his said tails around his waist as he got up out of bed: it made him feel a bit warm after the warmth of his snug bed. He noticed that his fur was all over the place. He smirked: His fur was getting a bit long. Maybe he needed to wash. While he got into the shower the fox suddenly remembered why he had set his alarm clock to an insanely early time. He and Sonic had promised that they would test a machine which would probably send them to Chris' world. And by probably, Tails meant there was only a 67% chance they were actually going to make it.

Tails wondered what Sonic was up to as he washed. "Probably still sleeping" he mumbled to himself. Sonic mornings just as much as Tails did. Tails remembered that Knuckles and Amy were going to be coming to visit Chris. The two reasons that they had planned the trip in the first place is because of the fact that they missed him, and they had a LOT of spare time on their hands. Eggman had been defeated about 3 years ago, on Tails' 13th birthday. In Mobius and in any other parallel universe to earth, 13 years of age was simple classified as "adult" and not "teenager". This was why Tails lived by himself, although he was only 2 miles from Sonic if he needed help.

Tails got out of the shower and began to dry himself. His fur poofed out as he washed it. He then took his hairdryer and began drying all of his fur. When he was spotless and completely dry, he went down to his laboratory.

Only to be greeted by a certain azure blue hedgehog.

"Sonic!" he exclaimed. "How did you get in here?". "Simple Tails," Sonic chuckled. "You gave me a spare key, remember?". Tails facepalmed as he remembered giving one of his spare keys to the hedgehog a year ago.

"Anyways Tails, you ready to go visit Chris?" Sonic joyfully said. "Sonic, I only just woke up 10 minutes ago. Besides, we have to wait for the rest of them to get here. I haven't even had breakfast yet!" Tails groaned. Sonic's face fell a little. He hated waiting. But Tails did have a point, Chris would be happy to see not just Sonic but his other friends.

"Ok little bud, I'm gonna go for a run. Have your breakfast and call me when the rest get here ok?" Sonic said to his best friend. "Sure thing Sonic." Tails replied. "They'll probably be a while though. Have a nice run."

Sonic dashed out the door. Tails jogged upstairs and made some pancakes. He always made pancakes whenever he was going to do something exciting with his machines. It was a habit of his that had started about 3 years ago.

Just as he was drenching them in maple syrup, Knuckles and Amy wandered through the door. "Hey guys!" Tails said to them. "How are you?" "Fine Tails, yourself?" Knuckles replied with a grin, chuckling to the foxes mouth which was covered in syrup. "Not bad. I should call Sonic to tell him you're he-"

"SONIC!? WHERE IS HE!?". Tails leapt out of his fur as Amy screamed at the mention of Sonic. "Amy, chill! He's on a run, I promised to call him when you came here" Tails said, sweatdropping. "Oh ok then!" Amy replied and bounced off happy as ever. Knuckles looked apologetically at Tails.

He knew what Tails was thinking.

Tails devoured the rest of his meal and went down to his lab, saying to Knuckles as he walked down the stairs that he had some finishing touches before the machine would be ready to teleport them to Chris' world.

Little did they know that they would miss Earth by just a few light years and instead be teleported to a strange yet familiar world of talking ponies…

**Hello everyone! I would like to thank you for reading the first chapter of "The Pony Parable". The chapters will be short, maybe around 500-1000 words each, but at least there won't be much time to wait for each one to come out x3 **

**I also advise you to the knowledge that this is my first EVER fan-fiction so I don't mind criticism, constructive or otherwise :P**

**I hope you'll stick around for more of the story! 3**

**-Aaron**


	2. Chapter 2: A strange occurence

**Hello, Hola, Bonjour and what-not! :D I'm back for another chapter of**_** The Pony Parable **_**so hold on to your chairs and get ready :T**

**I would like to thank the 4 reviewers who reviewed my last chapter, I know I may not be much for any other fanfiction but 4 is huge for this one x3**

_**Shadowisepicz: **_**I did indeed base the title of that. Kinda obvious xD**

_**Captainawsum9999: **_**They're one of my most faaaaaaaavourite couples to put together so yeah except some in the future! :3**

**ONWARDS TO STORYVILLE!**

There wasn't a sound in Ponyville as the sunlight rose over the horizon slowly. As usual, the ponies got up one by one, drowsily after the night they just had. Last night had been a party to celebrate Ponyville's freedom-Just because they felt like it. Oh well, everpony knew Pinkie held parties at the most random of times. As usual, Rainbow Dash got up around so she could push away some clouds before lunch. She had a good feeling about today, as yesterday she had got to perform infront of the whole town and she was expecting at least one compliment from her adoring neighbours and townspeople.

Yet, as she flew through the clouds, pushing them away as to cause a sunny day for the townspeople, she felt something was up. She didn't know what could cause a nagging feeling inside her but she decided to visit her friend Twilight to see if she could answer why she felt a bit weird about something. But even as she flew to Twilight's house she realised it would be stupid to visit Twilight about something even herself didn't know what it was. It could be just a feeling…Dash decided to visit Twilight anyways, just like friends do.

However, as Rainbow was thinking about how she felt a little strange, Twilight was thinking the exact same thing. She had no possible idea what it could be, but ever since she had woke up on the floor of her library (falling out of her bed after a weird dream she had) she had felt a strange feeling something was up.

"Spike?" she called. "You up?"

"Yep" replied the cheerful baby dragon, walking through into her library. "What's up?" "I was wondering…uh...do you feel like something's up today? Like…something's going to happen but you don't know what it is?" replied Twilight. "Uh…" Spike scratched his head. "Actually, now that you mention it Twilight, I do feel kinda weird. Exactly like you described it." Both dragon and pony hadn't a clue what was going on and pondered over this strange feeling, but were startled when a knock on the door took them out of their 'thinking coma'. Spike walked over and opened the door. "Rainbow!" Spike exclaimed. "How are ya?" "Hi Spike, Twilight! And now that you mention it, I do feel kind of weird today, I was wondering if you-" Rainbow Dash was interrupted by a certain Twilight Sparkle who came rushing over to her. "Wait," said Twilight. "Do you feel like something's going to happen too?" "That's EXACTLY it!" Rainbow said. "What the hay is going on?" Twilight was saved in answering her question by another loud knock on the door.

"Fluttershy? Pinkie? Rarity? Applejack? What are you all doing here?" said Twilight, for indeed, the four ponies had trotted through the door. "Hi Twilight!" Pinkie exclaimed. "Enjoy the party last night!?"Uh…yeah, I enjoyed it!" said Twilight with a smile that everypony knew was fake. Well, everypony except Pinkie of course. "Great!" said Pinkie. "And now that I threw a party you obviously liked soooooo much, it's time for you to return the favour!" "Huh? WHAT?" said Twilight. "She means that we have a problem we want you tu fix, um, if it's ok Twilight *meep*" whispered Fluttershy. "Uh, let me guess. You guys have a feeling something's going to happen as WELL as us?" exclaimed Twilight "Well ah'll be damned Twilight how'd ya'll know that?" said the one and only Applejack.

"Well girls, I don't know what this feeling is, what's going to happen, what it's going to even DO, but we have to find out some ans-" Twilight was interrupted by one of the loudest crashes she had ever heard, followed by a flash of red and orange light in the sky that illuminated through the window. Twilight and the gang gasped and ran to the window…to find absolutely nothing. Zero. ZILCH! What on earth had that explosion been? Why did happen? Who was responsible? All of these question raced through the ponies heads as they ran outside to see if anypony knew what happened.

**Authors Note**

**Second chapter down, yay! Ok, so know we got a chapter each from Sonic and MLP. Next chapter will be in the past, when Tails "fixes" his machine and catapults them through the fabric of space into Equestria. How exciting ohmigod Xd Stick around, and good luck!**

**-Aaron**


	3. Chapter 3: The Explosion

**Yay, Chapter 3 oh boy. Oh well, time to move on and get writing because Fatboy Slim is DISTRACTING ME.**

_**SonicAnime2010: **_**Thank you for the advice because I really do need it! :P **

_**Shadowisepicz & werewolf lover99: **_**I'm not really sure. I have a line of plot in my head that I'm going to be following along, and if it goes as I like it then I MIGHT include some OC's, not for the moment however.**

_**Simon and Oisin (IRL): **_**scru u gais mai gramer iz gr8! :D**

**Tally ho, I guess o_o**

Tails was finished working on the teleportation machine. He walked upstairs, feeling quite confident that the machine would work, but even though the odds were in their favour for the machine to work (at a 67% chance no doubt) Tails felt a twinge of nervousness. How would Chris look? Would they accept him and his friends back into Chris' world? Tails tried not to worry as he walked upstairs into his kitchen and pulled out his cellphone.

Meanwhile, Sonic had gone on his run and had run all the way across a hilly vale, feeling the wind brush his face and neck. He adored these hills, just outside Tails and Sonic's houses, as they weren't inhabited by any creature or animal, so Sonic could run around all he wanted without disrupting anyone or anything. Suddenly, his cellphone started to ring.

Now obviously, he never brought his cellphone while running as it could slip out of his hands quite easily (where else could he put it?) but he had to today, as Tails would have no way of contacting him unless he did. He stopped running along and answered his call from, you guessed it, Tails.

"Hey buddy, the machine ready?" Sonic said in his cheerful and SLIGHTLY cocky way.

"Yep Sonic, as usual. Why would I be calling you?" Tails said and added a facepalm to show Knuckles that Sonic was being stupid as usual.

"Ok ok I get it little bro. See you there in a minute." Sonic ended the call and ran the other way, back to Tails' house.

Sonic got back to Tails' house where he and Knuckles were waiting for him. "Alright guys, we have everyo-wait where's Amy?"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Tails almost fainted as Amy came in with one…no, TWO tonnes of luggage, packed to the brim with clothes, sunscreen, and other "necessities".

"Amy…" Knuckles started with a facepalm.

"What? A lady has to have a change of clothes for EVERY hour of the day!"

At this the 3 males looked at each other with the same look that said it all: "Women…"

"Anyways, the machine is ready guys. We've said our goodbyes, got our…luggage… and well, I guess we're all ready to go!" Tails said.

"WOOHOOOOOO!" Sonic shouted, speeding downstairs to Tails' workshop. Knuckles and Tails followed, while Amy half-fell down the stairs carrying her bags. When they were all downstairs, Tails walked over to the side of the oddly shaped machine. It had a big carrier device in the middle that could easily fit 7-10 people. Tails let everyone else walk in while he typed in some numbers to a console on the side of the door. This activated a metal machine part which clamped down on the main pod, which held Sonic, Knuckles and Amy at the moment. Numbers and letter flashed up onto the screen positioned next to the pod.

Tails walked into the pod, carrying his mini console as a door sealed up behind him. "Are you guys ready?" He asked. They all nodded, and as he did so he pressed a large button on his console. A light shaking started to register to the 3 of them.

Suddenly a bright flash of light knocked Tails back into Sonic. "What th-?" Tails started but before he could finish he was interrupted by a large bang that occurred outside the machine. The machine was starting to explode upon itself, starting metal to rain upon many parts of the machine that Tails knew were important for correct teleportation.

"Knuckles, this definitely was NOT meant to happen! Try punch us out!" Knuckles obeyed Tails and started to punch at the glass door that concealed them from the outside. But just as the glass shattered another bang occurred, knocking Knuckles back into the others. As they lay in a heap, Tails saw a large red light flash into his eyes before he saw nothing but darkness.

Tails and the others were knocked out for only 2 minutes but to them it felt like hours. As Sonic opened his eyes agonizingly, he realized that he was sitting on top of a tree. He fell down from its branches with a crash and landed in a heap on the ground. Sonic moaned and clutched his head as he had fallen head first. Then he realised-What the heck had he been doing in a tree? He slowly got up and wobbled a little. Where the heck was he? It definitely wasn't Chris' world and nor was it his. It was more…lighter. Happier. He could feel it, he felt…the magic of friendship. "Wait,ew where did that come from?" he thought to himself.

He had no idea where he was, but his main priority was to find his friends…now that he thought about it, he didn't have a single clue where is friends could be. Sonic stumbled along for a second before looking around him, then gained speed and rushed off to try find his friends.

**Authors Note:**

**I have nothing to say except well, thanks for reading! :P I appreciate criticism (Except from Simon because he criticises everything I write…damnit Oisin) constructive or otherwise. Thanks again, and adios!**

**-Aaron**


	4. Chapter 4:The Meetings

**Hello, and welcome back to The Pony Parable! I didn't think I'd get a chapter done today but I managed :D**

_**Captainawsum9999:**_**IRL Friend. X3 It's an an inside joke, nobody else gets it either :P**

_**Werewolf lover99:**_**He's a popular DJ, Look him up if you want :P**

_**SonicAnime2010:**_**Thanks for the advice, I have a habit of rushing plots (pffft) but yeah I'll try that.**

**Onwards!**

The 6 ponies left Spike behind to look up in the library what could have been a possible cause of a random explosion in the sky, while they ran off to try find the cause of the explosion by asking other ponies. According to eyewitnesses, the explosion lasted maybe only 3 to 5 seconds, which wasn't that interesting.

However, one thing certainly peaked the gang's curiosity. After the explosion occurred, 3 eyewitnesses with very good eyesight saw 4 "objects" fall from the sky. Apparently, one had landed in the Everfree Forest, another in Sweet Apple Acres, and the other two landed on the outskirts of town. The six ponies split up in groups of two; Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy went into the Forest, Twilight and Applejack to Sweet Apple Acres and Pinkie and Rarity searched along the outskirts of town. Nopony knew what sort of "objects" these were but they were too big to be "just a happy-clappy occurrence". For all anypony knew, it could be Discord causing chaos. And that definitely does not count as "normal".

Rainbow and Fluttershy walked meekly (well Fluttershy did anyways) into the forest. "Oh come on Flutter, we've been here countless time how can you still be scared? "I-I just don't l-like it here that's al-AGH!" Fluttershy screamed and fell over in fright at the terrible, monstrous, EVIL…shadow of a tree. Rainbow tried her hardest to stop laughing at the unfortunately shy pony.

Meanwhile, Twilight and Applejack were mildly chatting about business on the farm. As Applejack had said, there was nothing special although bucking season WAS coming up soon and they had so many apples that she was worried she might a have a repeat of last year…she didn't want to think about the lack of sleep she got from that season!

Rarity was trying her hardest to look fashionable but anything was 20% harder with Pinkie Pie around. The pink pony was bouncing around, laughing, giggling and who know what while Rarity looked as if she would give her entire life savings to not be right next to Pinkie who was now trying to make jokes to lighten the mood. To shorten it up: Pinkie was plain out embarrassing Rarity.

"Look Rainbow, I just really don't like the forest it kinda…creeps me out a li-WHAT ON EARTH IS THAT!?" Rainbow was startled by the yellow Pegasus rushing past her to a…blue…spiky thing? "This must have been the thing that fell from the sky!" she thought to herself. But…what was it? It was like a small spiky ball…thingy…wait was it talking?

"Talking…ponies…everywhere…oh…my…god..."

Rainbow was startled to find Fluttershy almost touching the animal, whatever it was. "Um…Mr Blue…are you OK?" The ball of quills stopped muttering immediately and uncurled itself to find a kind looking pony standing over him. "Uh…are you-?" "AGGGGGH! IT TALKED TOO!" Sonic ran off so fast that all that was left was a blue streak.

"WHAT IN THE HAY?" Rainbow was completely confused. Was that a hedgehog? Whatever it was, it took off so fast that Rainbow hardly had time to see the blue blur. "Hold on Fluttershy, I'll catch him!" Rainbow took off to the sky with a whoosh of her wings.

*sigh*"Why do I always have to be the one left behind?" Flutter said gloomily.

Meanwhile, Applejack and Twilight had arrived at the farm. They knew there was a disturbance because of two obvious things: The massive hole in the roof of the barn and the fact Big Mac was muttering slowly…"Thatthingcouldtalkeeyupitcouldamidreamingo r…" Big Mac looked up.

"Sis! Thank stars you're here, There's this…thing in the barn and IT TALKS and and I have no idea what to do and…" "Hold up big brother," Applejack said. "What in tarnation even IS this thing?

" "To be honest…it looks like a…fox."

"A fox?" Twilight said inquisitively. "And it talked?" "Eeyup."

"Twilight maybe we should check this thing…fox…out. It's definitely that thing from the sky.

Twilight and Applejack slowly trotted into the barn and gasped when they found a yellow fox sitting on a bale of hay, nursing one of his two tails. The ponies had to look twice to make sure they weren't seeing things: A FOX with TWO tails?

"Uhm…" said Twilight. "EEEYAGGGHHHH!" was the response.

Tails had been frightened to death by the sudden appearance of the two ponies and had tugged on one of his appendages. It now stung pretty badly.

"Sorry!" Twilight said. "Uh…so hello. Who are you, What are you, Where do you come from and why do you have 2 tails?"

"Some way to greet a person who just fell out of the sky," Tails said with a smirk. "And I could ask you the same questions…apart from the tails thing anyways.

At this moment in time, Pinkie and Rarity had just had an unfortunate encounter with a pony who had started rambling on about economics and poverty and whatnot. So desperate the ponies were to get away from this freak that they didn't realise they had walked into a sleeping red…echidna? And a Pink hedgehog?

"OHMIGOSH YOU'RE PINK JUST LIKE MEEEEE!" Pinkie screamed, and woke both of them up. "Unh…where am I? Who are you!? WHAT are you!?" Knuckles jumped up and gave a startled cry at the two ponies who had just appeared in front of them.

Amy had also woken up with a start and almost pulled out her Piko Piko Hammer until she realised these ponies carried no threat. "You are the ones asking the wrong questions my dear!" Rarity said. "We're the ones looking for some answers! Who are you? Where do you come from? And why did you just magically fall from the sky?"

"Silly pony, there's no such thing as magic." Knuckles would learn his lesson for this stupid remark in front of a unicorn by spending 3 days in hospital with a fractured skull and broken arms.

**Phew, done! As I said before I wasn't expecting to do a chapter today but screw that, who needs to do homework when you have to write this! :T**


	5. Chapter 5: The Gathering

**Hello, and welcome back to The Pony Parable. 4 chapters in and it's going pretty great so far so let's keep it that way eh? :D**

**By the way guys. In the very first chapter I stated that these chapters are around 500-1000 words long and I AM keeping it like that. It's not that I don't like long chapters, but I have a tendency to drone on and on about useless points in long chapters and that's why I keep them short. It's also the reason why I upload a chapter a day-There wouldn't be much point in writing short chapters and upload them a week after.**

_**Werewolf lover99: **_**Don't worry I did it afterwards! :P**

_**Shadowofdimentio**_**: There's a reference in this chapter dedicated to you Simon m'boy!**

_**A Guy: **_**You know me, I don't know you. But anyways, I got my 2 friends proof-reading this so I'm cool xD **

_**Guest :**_**I don't know who you are. I don't know where you came from. But I will find you. And give you a big hug for figuring out I did that XD**

**Tally ho, Gentlemen.**

Rainbow had the obvious advantage of flying, after all, having wings did kind of help. Sonic almost ran into several trees as his brain worked to try and figure out what these pony things were. Rainbow Dash could see his cobalt blue colour as he sped between the trees.

"Man he's FAST! But not as fast as me!" Rainbow thought and began to speed up, landing into the forest itself and dodging trees with graceful ease.

Sonic took a quick look behind him and gasped to see the pony…flying? It was also catching up to him at an amazing speed, so Sonic turned around and decided to boost his speed up. Rainbow was caught off guard by this creatures speed burst. Soon the two of them were rushing out of the forest into the plains. Rainbow Dash had almost caught up to Sonic, and without thinking said "Hah! My advantage is the gift of flight!" Sonic smirked. "You're not the only one who can fly!"

At this he ran up a hill and soared up into the air when he reached the top. Rainbow followed him, although she was stunned. "You can FLY!?" "It's not flying! It's falling-with style!" Rainbow had it. This cheeky pest was going down right now! She let out a burst of speed and caught Sonic, sending them both tumbling to the ground. "HAH, Gotcha!"

"Wow, you're really fast! Probably faster than me!" "No way man, you totally ROCKED at speed! You're the fastest!" "No way, you are!" "You are!" "YOU ARE!" "YOU AAAARE!"

"FINE, let's race to see who's faster! I BET'S IT'S YOU!" said Sonic. "Ok, but IT'S DEFINITELY YOU!" replied Rainbow.

So both the pony and the hedgehog prepared to race to Sweet Apple Acres (Sonic had been given directions-and after all Twilight and Applejack were there too so they might as well get to there to meet them.

Twilight and Applejack were very confused. Applejack more because at the moment it seemed as if Twilight and Tails were having their own geek fest. The two ponies and the fox had worked out their differences and now it seemed as if Tails and Twilight had more in common then the eye meets. "So you think the flux capacitor could have warped a little, sending us to the wrong dimension?" "Quite possibly. I work more with magic then with machines but I've read books on the subject so yes I think that's the best answer." "I agree with you. In fact, I still can't believe magic even EXISTS!" "I can't believe magic DOESN'T exist in your world!"

Applejack watched from the side-lines as Tails and Twilight geeked over each others technological knowledge. Suddenly her eyes drifted to the barn door and her expression turned cheerful. "Hey it's Rainbow Dash! And…uh…someone else? Blue? Spiky? And…"

"HEADING STRAIGHT FOR US AT HIGH SPEED!" Twilight finished with a scream as Sonic and Rainbow ran into the barn at the exact same time, knocking the trio over.

"Sonic, you were DEFINITELY faster!" Rainbow said. "Nuh-uh! You were 20% faster then me!" "Hey, that's MY quote!"

"Sonic!" Tails said, getting up off the floor. "You landed here too!"

"Tails! I thought I wouldn't see ya again little buddy! So uh…where are we? Rainbow Dash here didn't BOTHER to tell me…" Sonic said. "Finally got over your pony-fright, spiky?" Rainbow grinned. "And you didn't ask either, so…" Tails ignored this quarrel and turned to Sonic. "Well, as Twilight Sparkle and Applejack here tell me," Tails said pointing to the ponies who smiled at Sonic, "we're in the land of Equestria, an entire country run by ponies. The leaders are apparently called 'alicorns' and have the greatest power imaginable!"

"Huh, so we've landed ourselves in a country run by talking ponies. Whatever happened to Chris' world buddy?" Sonic said. "Well, me and Twilight were discussing that as you came in. It was probably a warping of the flu-I mean, part of the teleportation machine, which sent us to a different dimension." Tails replied.

"Ok, well, that's great. And where's Knucklehead and Am-"

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC!"

The cry pierced the air as a certain pink hedgehog smashed through the already-open door and hugged Sonic, who fell over in embarrassment. "Soniiiic I thought I would never see you again and Knuckles was worried too but he insulted this really nice unicorn called Rarity and now he's in hospital with severe wounds and burns but who cares and *HUUUUUUUUHH!*" Sonic saw Amy's attempt to breathe as a blessing and took off without a single word, staying just in time to hear a pink pony who just entered say "Hey! Talking really fast without breathing is MY thing!"

"Never mind Sonic," Tails whispered to Twilight. "Amy's a bit of a nutter." Twilight giggled at this. "So her name's Amy? Is she Sonic's special someone?" "No…but Sonic is hers, if you get me." Tails said, chuckling.

**Another chapter over, and I really didn't think I'd get it done because my mom took away my laptop for a while, but I made it! X3 Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Gathering 2

**Hello everyone, welcome to Chapter 6 of The Pony Parable! It took a while to actually start this chapter because I was out with some friends all day but It will probably be worth it.**

_**A Guy:**_**I don't know who you are man but thanks for your review. You seem so familiar it aint even funny.**

_**Captainawsum9999:**_**Awh, so close! xD Unknown, stahp with the … you're scaring meh :T**

_**SonicAnime2010:**_**Should I give you a "You Tried" badge? I'm trying as hard as I can, it's not as easy as it looks to type out a chapter a day so dialogue being jumbled together is the least of MY worries at the the moment.**

_**Shadowisepicz:**_**I don't even have an Xbox, never mind a gold one! xD **

**Onwards my minions.**

**OH, before I forget, I did the impossible in the last chapter and instead of making Rainbow and Sonic brag about each other, I made them think the other was better than them! Evil Aaron is EVIL!**

With Sonic and Amy missing, Tails and the five ponies (Rainbow had left poor Fluttershy in the woods) went into Twilight's Library so Tails could work on a device to find the hedgehogs and so the ponies could get a little information about Tails and the gang to report back to Celestia.

"So Tails, how is life back on…er…Moeybyus?" Twilight stumbled over the last word. "Mobius," Tails chuckled. "Is really peaceful. In fact, it's almost as peaceful as here, if it weren't for Eggman and his robots interrupting us almost every day."

"Excuse me? EGGman?" Rainbow burst out laughing. "What is he? An EGG-shaped MAN? HAH!"

"Actually Rainbow that's exactly what he is."

"…Oh."

Tails and the others laughed at Rainbows statement, and Tails adjusted a spring in his machine. "Eggman is indeed, an egg shaped man. He has incredible intellect, probably an IQ of 300." Twilight gasped as he said this. "300!? But that's 100 IQ points over "Complete and utter GENIUS!"

"Yeah, and he's bent on causing trouble too. He creates robots out of poor baby animals, we call them Flickies, and then he sets them free. So me and Sonic and Knuckles usually go out to free the poor Flickies."

"Well, thank Celestia Fluttershy ain't here." Applejack said. "If she knew, she'd probably build a machine of her own to help them!"

"So Tails, what about Sonic? Is he usually that fast?" Rainbow said. "Rainbow Dash, if only you knew…" Tails started.

Meanwhile, Sonic had stopped directly in the centre of Ponyville after a mad race through Equestria trying to lose Amy. Right now he felt his cheeks go red as ponies crowded around him and started muttering things like "What is that?" and "Darling stay away from it!". It was going to take a long time for the ponies to accept him as just another living being.

Sonic jumped over the crowd and started to run. He had no idea where to go, he had no map so he couldn't get back to Sweet Apple Acres and to make it worse, he couldn't even talk to anyone without getting called a freak. But suddenly, Sonic saw the Ponyville Hospital Wards and, knowing Knuckles was in there, ran inside.

He was stared at a lot as he entered the wards but not as much as Knuckles, who had spent quite a while in there now and to make it even worse, he could not run away from the staring.

"Sonic! You got here too?" Knuckles said wearily. "Unfortunately, yes Knucklehead. And by the looks of things you're doing JUST fine here by yourself." "Oh shut up."

At this time, Tails had just finished his hedgehog tracker and Twilight was very impressed with his efforts. "I can't believe you can track a biological being by using this machine! And made up with only staple parts too!"

"Oh it was nothing," Tails rubbed the back of his head and blushed. "It's just what I do really. It would never have worked if I hadn't found a certain blue hair that must have brushed off on me when I fell back in the teleportation machine, thanks to Rarity's decisive eyes!" "Oh it was nothing darling, you need to be precise when you're a designer after all!" Rarity replied.

"Ok, so let's go find some hedgehogs!" "YEAH!"

The six of them headed out and Tails turned on the radar. The needle that Tails had found in Twilight's library pointed east, and the fox and ponies headed out towards that direction.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Knuckles were chatting a little about the ponies in Ponyville. "So uh…have you noticed how everyone here is a pony?" "Wow, the genius Knucklehead FINALLY find out! Where have you been this entire time, Mars?!"

"Ok smartass I made a mistake in how I said that. But like, they act so WEIRD around me. It's like I'm a freak of nature or something." Knuckles pointed towards a nurse near enough to him and whispered to Sonic. "She's the one who nurses me and to be honest, first time I was brought in here it looked as if she wanted to call a VET instead of a doctor."

"I feel you Knuckles!" "Sonic, that's…just no." "It's an expression, oh brainless one. Anyways, I know what you mean, because just a few minutes ago, a crowd built up around me and oh god, it was as if I was an…animal…"

"Sonic? What's up?" Knuckles said. "They're treating us like animals because we ARE animals. Apparently ponies are the superior race here in Equestria. Well, I'm not going to let them kick me into the dirt! I'll show them I can be friendly and an idol and that we can also survive in a race where us hedgehogs are ridiculed!"

"Sonic, man, that was deep."

**FINALLY YAY! 6****th**** chapter done and dusted, and tbh I was procrastinating while typing this out (playing Minecraft :T) So I'm glad it's done! Ciao!**

**-Aaron**


	7. Chapter 7: The Gathering 3

**Hello again, Aaron her back with yet another chapter of The Pony Parable! :D**

_**Chocos Forever: **_**I absolutely ADORE the Phoenix Wright series x3 /)**

_**Diamond cutter: Who HASN'T read A tale of two worlds? I should mention that indeed the couples actually came to my mind from that fan-fiction. Harry's chapters still blow my mind, he has so much detail and wording packed into each one.**_

_**Werewolf lover99: **_**To be Honest. Personal favourite saying of mine :P**

_**Captainawsum9999:**_** I'm glad you like it :O I had a look at your stories too, they're awesome!**

**Continuing on! Literally, this is just a continuation of yesterday's chapter :P**

After Sonic and Knuckles "deep" conversation, Sonic left unwillingly but was surprised to see Tails and the 5 ponies he had seen earlier heading in his direction. Sonic waved to get Tails' attention. "Hey Tails! Over here!" he shouted. Tails looked up from his own conversation and smiled at Sonic.

"Hey Sonic there you are!" he said. "Ok well know we only need to find Knuckles and Amy…" "Knucklehead is in the hospital remember? I just visited him. About Amy tho-"

"SONIIIIIIIIIIIIC!" The screech pierced the air, and Sonic's eyes went wide. "OhnoohnoOHNOOHNOOOOOOOO!" he screamed and hid behind Tails.

"How on earth did Amy find Sonic!?" Twilight whispered to Tails. "Oh, well we don't know for sure but we think that when Amy first met Sonic she got a machine of her own built into her brain so she could keep track of Sonic all the time." Tails chuckled.

With Sonic quivering behind Tails and Amy standing in front of the fox trying to get around him, Tails decided to make a make light chat with Twilight as they headed to Fluttershy's house which they would most probably find her there, caring for her animals.

"So, Twilight. You said that magic is very important for a lot of things in this world. Can you give me an example?"

"Well Tails…the easiest to explain would be the sun rising and setting every day. You were telling me about physics and gravity earlier on, and our sun does do that, but without the aid of our two master alicorns, the sun would never set and rise."

"Wow…that's really impressive. I'm surprised you aren't an alicorn yourself…you're very smart!"

Twilight blushed at this statement. She didn't think Tails would actually compliment her on her logic. She had been ridiculed for being brainy of course, and her friends did support her for her endless talent in the field of magic, but she had never been complimented like that by an almost-complete stranger. "Why thank you Tails! That's very kind of you!" "Don't mention it." Tails said, smiling.

Sonic noticed the two of them and silently awwwed in his mind. The dirty side of his brain was filled with pictures that if Silver happened to be there at that exact moment, he might have hit Sonic over the head with a picnic table.

They arrived at Fluttershy's house and were in no way surprised to see her feeding her animals outside her house. "Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called. "We're here, and we got another thing that fell from the sky!"

"ExCUSE me, but I am CERTAINLY not just a THING!"

"Oh shut up Sonic."

Fluttershy ran over and almost keeled over when she noticed a fox and two hedgehogs as big as she was. "Ohmigosh they can TALK! And-they-can-walk-and-oh-my-I-must-get-some-food-t hey-must-be-hungry-wow-I-cannot-believe i-" "Flutter! These aren't like the animals to take care of! I think they're PRETTY capable of doing stuff themselves you know!" Rainbow said, laughing a little at the yellow pony's reaction.

"Oh! I know that..I just got a little excited." Fluttershy said in a sort of mumble. "I'm Fluttershy. Nice to meet you." "Sonic and Amy the Hedgehog and Tails at your service!" said Amy in a triumphant sort of way.

"Hey! Why am I not I Tails the FOX?"

"Because Aaron thinks it sounds weird now be quiet."

"Sonic, don't break the 4th wall again. You'll cause another paradox."

"Don't remind me…"

After Tails and Sonic's private quarrel, and Fluttershy's feeding of animals, they decided to head back to Twilights library and discuss sleeping plans. "It's quite possible that there are no parts I can use to get back to our world, and if there were it could take a few years at least." Tails stated.

Sonic groaned. "That sucks. So, we're not sleeping the grass right? Because I do NOT like getting dirt in my quills thank you very much."

"Hmmm, well I think Tails can sleep here. The library might have some answers to his teleportation dilemma." said Twilight, although secretly it was not just for the library at all…

"Ok, thanks Twilight." Tails said warmly. "What about Sonic? And Amy?"

"I don't mind having them at my place. There's some extra beds I have that they can use." Rarity said. "Ok! Thank you Rarity!" Sonic said.

Seeing as it was almost night time anyways, the ponies decided to go back to their homes for the night, with Sonic and Amy following Rarity back to her house. Sonic felt a twinge of regret that he wasn't light enough to float on clouds so he could visit Rainbows house, but at the moment he was just glad he had a bed to sleep in.

Meanwhile, Twilight was introducing Spike to Tails, who seemed intrigued that a dragon even EXISTED.

"Wow Spike, I can't believe I'm seeing this! An actual baby dragon! It's so…awesome!" Spike and Twilight chuckled at the fox's innocent ways. "So uh…what do you do around here?"

"Well I usually deliver mail from Twilight to the princess, and I'm her assistant so, well, not much after that I guess!" Spike said chuckling.

"Spike also has a crush on Rarity." Twilight whispered, trying to hold in her laughing.

Tails had to contain himself after he broke out in a fit of giggles. Soon after, he excused himself to bed. Twilight herself went to bed-It had been a very busy day, yet one of the best in her life.

**On my terms this is long (not rly lololo) but meh, It's done and I'm happy! :D Thanks for reading, bye now!**

**-Aaron**


	8. Chapter 8: Breakfast, and Turnabout

**Hello and welcome back to another episode of The Pony Parable! I have an awesome announcement after the daily reviews :D**

_**Shadowisepicz:**_** Mind=Blown o_o**

_**A Guy11: **_**Damn you're creeping me out. Y u know mi second name!? D:**

_**SonicAnime2010: **_**Well, I don't WANT to rush it obviously. The reason I do a chapter a day is mainly because long chapters aren't my thing, so seeing as my chapters are so short, I update daily so that technically, it's around 7k words a week! :P**

**Now for that announcement I was talking about. Well, it happens to be my birthday in 3 weeks, so to celebrate, there will be a bonus chapter uploaded on that day full of nonsense and other shizzabang! But that's not all: Instead of the 1000 words I usually include, this will be a long chapter, maybe 5k to 10k words! It won't be in any way canon with the story but it will include humour galore, and lots more of wall breaking! :D So mark the 1****st**** of December on your calendar and wish me a happy birthday on that day! :3**

It was the groups first full day in Equestria, yet even in a different world, Tails was still horrible at getting up in the morning. However, Twilight allowed him to sleep in like Spike. After all, traveling through time and space can wear anyone down.

Meanwhile in Rarity's Boutique, both Rarity and Amy were downstairs. Both were cooking breakfast: the group found out that things mainly made of grass did NOT mix well with their stomachs. So Rarity made her usual breakfast and Amy made her usual breakfast, with some chilidogs for Sonic as he really didn't eat much else.

Speaking of the cobalt hedgehog, at this very moment he was out for his morning jog, running along a grassy land which was full of cows, pigs and other assorted animals as the morning sun, full of bright energy, crept up on the still-sleeping farm. He made a quick bypass through a muddy swamp, practically running over the sticky mud with speed, and ran over the now familiar flatlands of Sweet Apple Acres.

As all of the ponies and fillies started to wake up, and just as Sonics breakfast started to get cold, he ran through the flashy doors of Rarities Boutique, gobbled up his breakfast, and ran out the door in 10 seconds fla-

"HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!"

**Oops! Er, Sorry Rainbow…**

…7.5 seconds flat. Anyways, Amy wasn't in the least bit surprised. Sonic had always been like this. Too fast…always avoiding her…she began to think if it was even worth chasing after Sonic anymore. She realised that she was always a little bit narky towards Sonic since they had arrived: she decided that she would be nicer towards him in the future.

**This is becoming too soppy…I need a distraction!**

Suddenly there was a loud crash outside the house. Amy was startled and slopped coffee all down her front. She cursed herself for spilling the hot beverage and ran to the window to check out the disturbance. What she saw made her laugh a little at Sonics stupidity: He had begun to run but ran straight into a grey pony who looked as if she was delivering the local mail. "I'm sorry mister! I just don't know what went wrong!"

Meanwhile at the library, Twilight was startled to see Tails' bed empty. She called out to him and an answer came from one of the corners upstairs. She went up and laughed to see Tails surrounded by 20 to 30 books, and was casually picking up 2 of them at once and reading them at the exact same time. He reminded her of herself on a good day, when she would pick up a book…or twenty…and then read all of them successively.

"Good morning Tails." She chuckled. "Good sleep?" "Excellent!" was the reply.

Tails bounced around a bit. "Wow Twilight I love it here! So much books to read and so much time! I LOVE IT!" It didn't take the pony genius to regulate Tails was happier than usual.

"Well then, while you were so wrapped up in…" she quickly flicked her eyes to the book Tails was reading. "…Quantum Physics for ages 10 and up, I made some pancakes. Don't worry, they're grass free. I read a little about the fox yesterday." She said.

"Ohh, I love pancakes!" Tails squealed and half-ran to the stairs. Before he could get to the stairs though, Twilight uttered some fateful words…

"By the way Tails…what DOES the fox say?" she said mischievously.

"He says that you can go shove your horn up your-"

**WOAH THERE TAILS, I WANT TO KEEP THIS AT K, K?**

"Ugh, fine!" The now extremely grumpy Tails was followed by a giggling Twilight downstairs to the kitchen table.

Knuckles grunted as he awkwardly fed himself with a spoon. Ever since that white unicorn had blast him with something that felt like the burning of a thousand suns straight for his body. Luckily it had only been a simple spell even fillies could learn, but to a foreigner it felt extremely painful, and even broke some of Knuckles bones.

Fortunately, it was amazingly easy to heal in Equestria so all of Knuckles' bones had healed, but the fact he hadn't used his arms in a day still made his actions slow and wobbly.

Knuckles was let out after his meal, and considering it was 9 in the morning and he hadn't a clue where to go, he walked straight into the village; and was surprised to see Sonic, dizzily sitting outside a lavish boutique.

"Sonic, what on earth are you doing sitting out here looking like you've just walked into a pole?"

"Ah, Knuckles! How do? Good yes very mmmm."

"AHA! All the proof I need to prove you're insane!"

"Insane me? No just sleepy mmm what if why how…" The dazed and slightly insane Sonic dropped on the grass and began snoring his head off, with Knuckles literally bawling with laughter right beside him.

**DONE DONE DONE HMMMM YES. It was rushed I'll admit but this was a humorous chapter to write xD I may even change the topic to Humour if needed, as I do include a lot of fail-moments!**

**Also, the chapter timeframe was all at the exact same time. Meaning? It mainly happened at the same time, apart from Sonics early run.**

**And Sonic will be ok for next chapter don't worry :P**

**-Aaron**


	9. Chapter 9: Life in MobiusThe Mistake

'**Ello again, and welcome back to The Pony Parable! Was terribly busy this evening (practicing for a drama production that's coming up in a few weeks) so this chapter is indeed a tad late.**

**It will have a little twist to it too: What is life like back in Mobius? We'll find out right now, after I answer some reviews :3**

_**A Guy11:**_**Now that I know who you are, I'm not going to listen to your reviews! Mwahaha! :D**

_**Werewolf lover99:I think the entire story will always have humour in it :P**_

_**Glimpse the hedgehog and captainawsum9999:**_**Don't get me wrong guys, it was a funny reference but I hate that song as much as you do xD**

**Back to the story!**

So, what had been going on in Mobius? Not much, actually. It had only been a day since the heroes (and Amy) had left Mobius and only a few people had noticed their strange absence, but had took it as a holiday. They never really went on holidays anyways so that was the number one reason. Still, there was a feeling of…emptiness in the air.

"Where do you think Sonic and the others went? Do you think they would have told us? Why are we at Sonics house? Is Sonic your friend? Does he owe you money? Are you ga-"

"OH GOD CREAM I DON'T KNOW!"

Cream and Vector had headed for Sonic and Tails' house. Originally Vector was going to check and see if there was any note they had missed saying where they had gone or what they were going to do, but Cream had begged to come along as there really was nothing to do without any of her friends around. Although when they arrived at the lush green pastureland that was outside Tails' house, there was an edge of uncertainty they couldn't put their finger on.

"I don't know Mr Vector, it looks kind of…uneasy?" Cream said.

"As in, it looks dilapidated? I'm not sure Cream, but there's something el-wait, what's that smell?" Vector said.

They both looked at Tails' modern styled house. It had curved windows and a sleek polyester design which made the entire place reflect the sun. This was good because of Tails' thick and soft fur, which kept in heat all the time.

They both noticed the smell however, and knowing Tails they knew what it was: singed metal. They sighed and knew it was one of Tails' failed experiments. Even brilliant inventors such as Tails had their bad moments and one of them was inside Tails' basement at the moment.

"Well I guess there's only one way we're going to have to find out what it is!" Vector said cheerfully, and jumped straight through Tails' window.

Unfortunately, Vector did not know that Tails had installed mini-turrets to go off if a biological being went through the window. Luckily, Vector had tough skin so the bullets bounced off his thick skin.

Cream groaned, almost in laughter, and jumped through the window frame after the turrets had exhausted their supply.

They both headed downstairs to check on Tails' experiments. Cream tripped up over her feet and crash landed into the basement. What she saw made her gasp in horror.

The basement was in shambles, shelves hanging off their hinges, tools everywhere, iron and tin scraps everywhere and even Tails' Extreme Gear hung off its shelf, dangerously swinging from side to side.

But that wasn't what startled the pair the most: It was the fact that a red substance coated what appeared to be a large container in the middle of the room. It was surrounded by wires, panels, nuts and bolts and assorted other things. The red substance wasn't a liquid, or a solid, or even a gas, although it looked a lot like mist.

"What on EARTH happened here!" Vector shouted. "It looks as if there was a huge explosion!"

"Probably because there was, dummy."

"Whatever," said Vector. "The Chaotix Detective Agency will sort this out, no problem!"

"But meanwhile, we'll need someone who knows a lot about machines…and is almost exactly like Tails…but is there anyone?"

"Apart from Eggman? Well...I don't think so, Cream…" Vector said.

"WAIT! There is!" shouted Cream. "Wave! If only we can reach her somehow…" Cream took a look at the Extreme Gear on Tails' shelf.

"Heh…Hey Vector…any good at driving Extreme Gear?"

**dirty joke inbound hang on to your hats**

"You know as well I do I suck at riding anything."

Cream had to fight to not collapse with laughter. She calmed down though and the two set off on a quest to try and find Wave the Swallow.

-MEANWHILE, IN EQUESTRIA…-

Sonic eventually came out of his insane spike and went over to Twilights library with Knuckles. Knuckles was introduced to Twilight, and even though Knuckles was still laughing over the Sonic incident, he managed to talk to Tails with a straight face.

"So bud, what do ya think happened to the machine?" Knuckles said.

"Well me and Twilight think that a part of the machine warped under intense heat, so it changed the number of the galaxy we were headed to, sending us to Equestria." Tails stated. "It's confusing, and we won't be back in time for tea, but I guess we can try and fit in, right?"

"Well Tails, what do we actually DO in Equestria? You and your egghead friend can sit around reading books all day and Sonic can just run around like he always does but what am I supposed to do?" Knuckles said with a sigh.

"Well, there's a pony called Applejack who works on a farm. She might need some help!" Tails said. So Tails gave him the directions and Knuckles was off.

"What's up Twilight? You haven't talked in a while." Tails said.

…

…

…

"**I AM NOT AN EGGHEAD!"**

The unholy roar filled Tails' and Sonic's heads as they were startled and flew back into a bookshelf. Of course, Knuckles had been so dense as to mock a unicorn FOR THE SECOND TIME IN 24 HOURS, and both Tails and Sonic knew that he was going to pay the price for it.

"Calm down Twilight." Tails said putting his hand on her shoulder. "The only living being physically shaped like an egg will be Eggman. You could never be as ugly as that."

Twilight blushed and smiled, completely missing the fact that an egg-head was not a physical trait at all, and Sonic just sat there thinking more dirty thoughts.

**BAD SANIK! Oh well. We can't stop him. So anyways, chapter done, enjoy!**

**-Aaron**


	10. Chapter 10: Jet's Song

**Babababababababa, welcome back minions! Today is Chapter 10 wooooooooooooo! Enjoy!**

_**Captainawsum9999: **_**CHALLENGE: ACCEPTED!**

_**Werewolf lover99: **_**Probably not, It is my first story so OC's aren't really my thing at the moment. If I decide to make a sequel in the future, I'll consider OC's ;D**

_**ItsJustASonicFan: **_**He has a worse mind then Knuckles on a boring day on Angel Island :T**

**Back to the story!**

**Oh, this chapter includes a song sung by Jet the Hawk! It's a parody of **_**American Idiot**_** by **_**Greenday **_**and the lyrics were written by my good friend **_**Shadowofdimentio**_

Cream, who had dropped Vector off at his workplace to fetch Espio and Charmy, was riding along on Tails' Extreme Gear with a bit of difficulty as skill wasn't her speciality.

It didn't take too long after all: The blimp was pretty easy to see even from a far distance.

Inside the blimp was the trio of Babylon Rogues. They were relaxing in a small lounge built specially for, well, lounging. There was plush chairs and a Television and even some grape soda. Unfortunately, the mood was sour.

"What do you mean 'We need more members'?! Are you trying to get us betrayed?" Jet said in his screechy voice.

"I'm only saying it because SOMEONE spent all our money on upgrading his stupid gear!" Wave replied.

Jet shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "It wasn't working, ok? Anyways, I guess you're right…we do need a new member…we have hardly any money. One more member means lots more loot!" Jet smiled.

"But boss, we have no money to advertise or anything! How are we gonna get a new member if nobody knows we're LOOKIN' for one?"

Jet thought about this for a little while. Then he jumped up in his seat and a light bulb flashed above his head, before remembering that gravity existed and smashed onto his head. He rubbed his head, but then started giving some orders.

"Wave! Set up the big screen outside the blimp! I have an idea and I want to broadcast it ALL over Mobius! Storm! Get me some amps and a video camera, STAT!"

The two birds rushed around outside the lounge, getting the stuff ready for whatever Jet had in mind. The green hawk pulled out a guitar from the thin air behind his back.

"LET'S GET READY TO ROCK!"

Meanwhile, outside the blimp, Cream was going to ring the conveniently placed makeshift doorbell that was right underneath the blimp when a huge screen slid over the edge of the blimp and hovered there.

Intrigued, she stepped back a little to see the screen a little better. She was startled to see Jet appear on the screen with…a guitar? Suddenly he started to sing, and Cream watched, wondering what on earth was going on…

_Don't you wanna be a Babylon Rogue!_

_Steal lots of stuff, get lots of gems!_

_And you can boss Storm around,_

_All you have to know is screw Sonic!_

_Welcome to Extreme Gear,_

_Make your own, we have no spare_

_Go steal Sonics if you have tooooooo!_

_Eggman is a total prick,_

_Wave's our annoying chick!_

_But we still are the best._

_Well maybe Sonic's faster, rookies_

_I'm not doing drugs like him,_

_Now everyone get on your gear,_

_And ride into that Hurricane!_

_Don't you wanna be a Babylon Rogue?_

_Wave, this was sung before._

_Like I said to all you idiots,_

_I'm faster than Sonic, the idiot!_

_Welcome to Babylon Garden,_

_Ancestors of us, Older than Spartans,_

_Go inside, don't bother saying pardon,_

_We control gravity, or at least we used to!_

_Nothing cool was in our games, that's new,_

_But our voices changed, so BOOOOOO!_

Cream was seriously starting to wonder if she had taken any drugs recently when Jet finished off with an epic guitar solo.

_THANK YOU! WE LOVE YOU! AND DON'T FORGET TO SIGN UP TO BE OUR NEXT BABYLONIAN ROGUE!_

Cream facepalmed, and rang the doorbell.

-BACK TO EQUESTRIA…-

Rainbow was surveying Ponyville, looking for a certain blue hedgehog to have some fun with. She soon found him, strolling out of the library, and getting ready to run off back to Rarity's Boutique.

"Sonic! Wait up!" she shouted. She sped for him. The hedgehog looked up and smiled when he saw that it was Rainbow Dash.

"Hi Rainbow! Wanna go runn-er-flying with me?" Sonic said awkwardly. "Sure!" she said awkwardly. "It's a good day so I don't need to push clouds around!"

"Push…clouds?" Sonic said as they began to speed off. "I'm not Tails, but I'm pretty sure that clouds push THEMSELVES you know…"

"Well, we push 'em around to keep good weather!" Rainbow said. They ran around, telling stories of their past adventures.

Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight were strolling around outside. Twilight was showing Tails the landmarks of the town, while telling him about the Elements of Harmony.

"Wow, so when you and your friends meet up in times of peril, the element of friendship is created? That's badass!" Twilight chuckled at Tails' comment.

"What about you? How do you stop this…Eggman, whenever he causes trouble?

Tails told her about the Chaos Emeralds and Super Sonic. She was intrigued to hear about the Emeralds especially.

"Hmmm…so you're saying that these 'Emeralds' kind of…glow, and they're in different forms of colours? And they're a certain shape too?" Twilight said cautiously.

"Yeah…why do you want to know?"

"Tails…I'm going to tell you something that you can't tell ANYONE else, ok?"

"Huh? What is it?" Tails said, confused at Twilight's sudden outburst.

"I…think I found one of the emeralds. Yesterday…outside my library. It was late, and I saw a glowing coming from my window. It was late, so I didn't bother waking you up."

"What?! But Twilight, if one of the emeralds is in this world, that probably means that rest are here too! Oh god, this is pretty bad…" Tails said. "Could you show me the emerald? I might be able to do something with it's power to try and find the others. It's a longshot, but a shot nonetheless.

Twilight agreed with Tails and they headed back to the library as quick as they could.

**Done and done! I hope you enjoyed Shadowofdimentio's song, he gave me the lyrics in school today and it was hilarious :P Thanks and bye!**

**-Aaron**


	11. Chapter 11:The Emrowds

**LATE CHAPTER ARGHHHH Oh well, it's only a few hours late :T Anyways, welcome back to the story, this chapter was indeed typed out pretty late so don't blame me more lack of detail or stuff xD**

_**Ki:**_** Don't forget Tails is a little older than usual in this fanfic, and the fact that he's a mechanic of sorts makes me think that he would speak a little differently.**

_**Captainawsum9999**_**: Same for you too! ^^**

_**Shadowisepicz**_**: I KNOW O_O *passes the Skittles***

**Ok, happy reading!**

**(Mild adult joke in the fourth paragraph! Maybe I should change the rating xD)**

Jet answered the door as the doorbell rung. "What did I tell you? We're attracting people alre-Oh, it's just that rabbit…ugh." Jet aid disappointedly.

"YO!" He called. "What do you want?"

"Nice way of greeting somebody…" Cream said. "And as you asked SO NICELY, I might as well tell you! Is Wave there?"

"Uhm…yeah. Why? Your time of month?" Jet was greeted by a boot to the head and almost fell out of the blimp. "AH OK I'LL GET HER!"

Cream waited patiently and her mind was about to wander off into dreaming when a rope ladder was dropped down and Wave slid smoothly down the ladder. "Now why on EARTH do you need ME?"

"Well…" said Cream cautiously. "To put it mildly, one of Tails' machines looks like it screwed up and him, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy went missing. All we know is that they were trying to travel to a different world but it looks like they blew up while trying."

"One of Shorty's machines blew up eh? That's a first…"Wave snickered. "Fine, I'll see what went wrong. But it'll cost ya?"

Cream sighed. "How much?"

"Nothing. But you'll have to listen to Jet singing the entire way back to Tails' library."

"Is it too late to ask another engineer?" Cream said weakly, half laughing, half in tears at her demise which was soon to come.

-Meanwhile in Eque-OK,you know the drill by now-

While Tails and Twilight were setting off to check on the supposed Chaos Emerald, Knuckles was out on Sweet Apple Acres, punching trees. No, he was NOT trying to pretend he was in Minecraft, he was helping out Applejack with her apples as it was apple bucking season and seeing as, well, echidnas aren't the best buckers in the world, Knuckles was doing what he loved best and was punching trees for his life.

It took a while, however. Knuckles had to introduce himself to Applejack before he started or he would probably be in court for defacing others property. So he introduced himself, and they began telling each other about their lives.

"Hey, Applejack." Knuckles grunted as he knocked 10 to 15 apples into a basket he had strapped onto his back. "I bet you 15…uh…'bits' that I can clear 10 trees faster then you can!

"A challenge, eh partner? Well who am I to refuse!" Applejack said, and got into a sprinting pose.

"OHHHH! A RACE!" The echidna and pony were startled by the sudden voice that had come out of nowhere. They looked up to see Rainbow Dash, with Sonic directly underneath her.

Suffice to say that nobody saw Sonic looking up and drooling.

"So? How many laps?" Rainbow said.

"If by laps, you mean trees, then 10." Knuckles said.

"Ok, I'll be the judge of that!" said Sonic. "You better win…" He whispered to Knuckles as he walked by to judge the race.

"ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

"ONE!"

"TWO!"

"THR-"

Sonic was interrupted by a flash in the sky. He immediately noticed it, as it looked oddly like a Chaos Emerald…wait…it WAS a Chaos Emerald! Sonic took off with no explanation after the precious gem, speeding through the damp fields with no care, just the need to find that emerald. He could feel it's power, seeing as he was one of the few biological beings that could truly harness it's strength.

He finally reached the spot where it landed, and was surprised to see that there was a dent in it. True, the emeralds had been drained of their power but they had never seen a dent in one of them.

"Sonic!? What was that about? You took off like you just seen a ghost! Rainbow stood behind him, confused and a little hurt by Sonic just running off like that.

"Sorry Rainbow," said Sonic meekly. "but I'm going to have pay a visit to Tails right now…"

**-Twilight's Library-**

Meanwhile, at the library, Tails was examining the Chaos Emerald. He had verified it as one of the original 7, because of the sheer power emanating from it.

"Well, I could probably harness a machine to find the others, if I found some scrap metal lying around," Tails said. "But for now I'm wondering how on earth the emeralds even got here in the first place. It was only us in the teleporter: How could the emeralds have found their way to a different dimension?"

"I might have an idea as to how they came into Equestria Tails. But help me fill in the blank parts, ok?"

"Sure…what's your theory?"

"Well, what if the gravitational polarity of the emeralds was at a frequent dimension the exact same to the emeralds, so that when the machine was turned on, the machine attracted the emeralds slowly…." Twilight started for Tails.

"and that's why we've found one so far! So they're still stuck in a tear between time and space, and they could arrive at any second!"

"Exactly!" replied Twilight

"But wait, that means…"

"What?"

"It means that there's a portal stuck back in Mobius from the energy released by Chaos Power…meaning that any being could be teleported to this world if they went near the portal source!"

"Only people, I'm guessing?"

"Yes because Chaos Energy only reacts to living beings, well, teleportation-wise anyw-"

"TAILS STOP IT MY HEAD'S GOING TO EXPLODE!"

Tails whipped around to see Sonic and Rainbow, Sonic clutched over in pain, holding his head with his free hand and with the other, holding…a chaos emerald!

"Sonic,you found a chaos emerald! We have one too!" Tails said.

"How on earth did they get here?" said Rainbow Dash.

"NO RAINBOW DON'T! HE'S GOING TO TALK IN THAT DIFFERENT LANGUAGE AGAIN AND MY HEAD WILL BURST IF HE DOES!"

"JEEZ, OK!"

**Late chapter, probably not my best either but I can't, and WON'T let you guys down! ;D**

**-Aaron**


	12. Chapter 12:Merging of Realities

**LATE CHAPTER ALERT**

**Oh Christ I'm getting later by the day. NO TIME FOR REVIEW ANSWERS, LET'S GET STUCK IIIIN**

Back on Mobius, Cream and the Babylon Rogues who had only agreed because of the promise Wave and Cream made, were using their Extreme Gear to get back to Tails' laboratory. It was a good half-an-hour drive but it felt like days to Cream as the soundtrack to _American Idiot _became stuck in her head, Jet's 'dulcet' tones not helping at all.

She survived however, and they arrived at Tails' laboratory, which looked no different apart from the fact that the Chaotix Detective Agency were here on the case too.

"Aha! I see you brought the entire crew long! Oh well, the more the merrier I guess…." Vector stated.

Cream mumbled in reply and practically dragged Wave downstairs so that she could get to work on identifying what had gone wrong and if Sonic and Co. made it back to Chris' World safely.

To pass some time while Vector and Espio went down with Jet and Wave to see what could have happened, Cream had to look after Storm and Charmy, more-so Charmy as he began flying all over the place, telling horrible jokes and practically being a total and utter idiot.

Storm pretty much stood there and stared at Cream, willing for her to somehow stop the hyperactive bee when suddenly there was a flash of light from the house and a large cry.

The trio ran downstairs to find the machine sparking and…a blue swirly thingy right over their heads?

Before the seven of them knew what on earth the thing was, it stared to suck all of them in. It wasn't a one-by-one process: All of them flew through the air with shuddering gasps, thumps and wallops as they hit each-other while flying through the air.

Soon all of them had vanished through time and space, but the thing which was later found to be a rip in dimensional time and space remained, growing stronger and more attractive (charge-wise not pretty) by the minute…

**-EQUESTRIA-**

While the fox, hedgehog, unicorn and Pegasus were figuring out the events that could have led up to the finding of not one but two chaos emeralds, Amy, who was grumpy for not being mentioned in the story a lot (not that anyone cared) was storming around the town of Ponyville. Normally, people would have given her a weird eye like they did to Sonic or Knuckles, but because of Amy's pure rage at something nobody (not even I, the author) knew, they stayed at least 10 feet away from her.

Amy barged into Sugarcube Corner and startled who had just let a three-tier cake covered in chocolate icing fall to the ground. Amy ignored the chocolaty delight and barged straight up to the counter.

"Quadruple iced cupcake ASAP!" Amy almost shouted as squealed and ran back and forth to try and bake the sugary delight.

Pinkie Pie heard the commotion downstairs and practically bounced downstairs to see that pink hedgehog she and Rarity had found the other day.

"Oh! Hi again!" she smiled at Amy who returned it with a frown. "Aw, bad day? Well turn that frown upside down because Pinkie's here to save the day!"

Amy returned Pinkies little jig with an even bigger frown. But Pinkie was determined and pulled up a stool next to Amy.

"I know we only just met but it would be better to tell someone you know…" Pinkie said in an out-of-character tone.

Amy sighed. "Well…I guess I can introduce myself at least. I'm Amy. What's your name?"

"Pinkie Pie! Pleasure to meet you!" She stuck out her hoof and Amy half bro-fisted, half grabbed it and shook.

"So what's wrong?" said Pinkie.

"Well, it turns out that people mistake me for some hormone-driven hedgehog fiend…" Amy stated. "In short, they think I'm crazy over Sonic, and I'm going mad because of the fact that it's true! I want to stop chasing him, but I don't know how to…I suppose you don't have any ideas?"

"Well you could drown your sorrows in a good old cupcake! That helps me a lot!" said Pinkie with a cheerful smile and pulled Amy's cupcake into her hoof and handed it to Amy. "Take a bite! They won't!" She erupted in a fit of giggles.

Amy tasted the cupcake and her pupils started to dilate. She felt giddy and happy and…

She had no time to explain what she felt like as the huge *CRASH* tore through the sound barrier of Equestria. All eyes were focused to the window nearest to the counter, and all the ponies gasped.

Like before, there was a red flash and what looked like an explosion in the sky. And yet again, something began to fall out of it-Except this time there wasn't just four of them, it looked to be around the 7 or 8 mark!

Pinkie Pie gasped. "That's what we saw when you and your friends fell out of the sky!" she exclaimed.

Meanwhile in Twilights library, Tails and Twilight were talking so fast that one might have mistaken them to be speaking another language.

Sonic and Rainbow weakly looked at each other. "What do you think that was?" asked Sonic.

"Actually, it's the exact same thing that we saw when you guys arrived…" said Rainbow.

"Wait, so that means…"

"More people from your world have somehow leaked into ours?"

"…Exactly."

**SRS CHAPTER IS SRS! It's 23:21 while I'm typing this so I'm really sorry but yeah…atleast I got it actually done today XD**

**-Aaron**


	13. Chapter 13:Cream's Fear

**Lol, bad chapter last night but meh, I'll probably be able to make up for it today, seeing as I'm typing it while I'm not half-asleep ;P**

After the initial shock of the explosion had set in, Sonic and Rainbow agreed to run around for eyewitnesses to see where the anthros had landed. Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight tried to use their evidence they had gathered so far (Two Chaos Emeralds and Two Explosions) to try and piece together what was going on with the failed experiment.

Amy and Pinkie were also wondering what happened, and even though Amy was on a mild sugar buzz she still remembered the events that had occurred and was trying to piece them together, failing to do so in the process.

Meanwhile, the Babylon Rogues had woken up after the initial fall: They had gotten tangled up with Charmy when the machine Wave had been studied exploded, so the trio of Rogues and a rather excited Charmy were now trying to figure out where in the world they were.

"So where do you think we are? What about you? What was that? WHO was that? Why are we here? What's th-" Charmy said almost in a Pinkie Pie sugar-buzz way.

Storm resisted the urge to punch the little twat in the face.

"Look, shorty, we have no idea to any of your questions so if you could SHUT UP for a couple of hours that'd do us JUST FINE!" shouted Wave.

Charmy giggled and dodged a swipe from Jet's arm. "What's wrong? Your time of mo-"

"NOT AGAIN DAMNIT!"

"Jeez, no need to be ashamed…It happens at any time!" Charmy snorted, and flew off into a grassland, ignoring the shouts and swears from Wave who was being restrained by a struggling Storm.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Applejack were sipping a cool drink of cider. They had heard the explosion, but had no time to see the flash, as they were inside a barn at the time. Applejack knew she had heard the sound around the same time as Knuckles and the others had appeared, and said it to Knuckles.

She was the Element of Honesty after all…Knuckles was trying to get his brain around the matter of how a machine could work by himself while Applejack fell asleep from too much cider.

Cream was stuck with Vector and Espio. She was annoyed at the fact that she hadn't a clue where she was and even more annoyed that even the Detective Agency didn't want to investigate. She gave Espio a kick and when he didn't respond, she ran off into a small town…

…only to find it completely inhabited by ponies.

She gave a small squeal of fright. As weird as it sounds, almost ridiculous in fact-

Cream had a fear of ponies.

She screamed and ran along a dusty cobbled road, and took a sharp turn to the left to find herself in front of a massive tree that looked almost like a house.

She gasped as she saw someone she knew very well come out of the building. It was Tails! She ran over and could have hugged him because of what she found but Tails stared at her and held her back.

"Cream! I'm guessing YOU were randomly teleported here too?" Tails said with a smile.

"Tails! Thank goodness I found you, you're not going to believe this, the entire TOWN is inhabited by-"

"Tails who on earth is that?"

Cream could have squealed as a lavender pony peaked out over Tails' shoulder. She would have ran if her legs hadn't been stuck to the ground by an unknown force.

"Huh? Oh, Twilight I'd like you to meet Cream. Apparently, she was one of the victims of the explosion that happened just now!"

"Oh! It''s a pleasure to meet you Cream!" Twilight Sparkle said, and held out her hoof. Cream shyed away a little, almost mocking Fluttershy, then mumbled.

"Y-yes it's n-nice to meet y-you too! *gulp*" Cream shuddered. Twilight gave her an inquisitive look, and then smiled.

"Well, I guess you'd like to know where we are?" Tails said. "My machine apparently went a little bit wrong, so it opened up a dimensional portal through space and time, and now we are in the amazing world of Equestria, a land ruled by ponies!"

Cream stared at him. "Tails, have you eaten any chocolate recently?" Tails gasped.

"CREAM, WE DO NOT TALK ABOUT CHOCOLATE!"

"B-but…"

"NOOO! NO CHOCCIE! GOT IT!?"

"FINE,FINE AGHHH!" Cream stuttered.

Twilight was startled at Tails' sudden outburst at the rabbit. She didn't question it, however, in her mind a devious plan formed to find out what Tails did while on chocolate…

Strangely, she felt a little jealous too. The rabbit seemed to know Tails well…and Twilight didn't like that. She could get in the way of Tails, and then she would be left alone, with no partn-

"HEY! AARON! THAT'S MY PRIVATE THOUGHTS! NO LOOKING!"

**But Twilight, the fans want to kn-**

"NOOOOO LOOOKING!"

**O_O"**

After this…serious character development, Tails, Twilight and a thoroughly frightened Cream pushed their way through a swarm of ponies and reached Fluttershys cottage. They had come here to make sure that nothing had harmed the animal-at this point in time they never knew if space debris could fly out of the explosion at any time.

"Oh! Hello Twilight! And Tails, pleasure to see you! Oh, who's this?" Fluttershy smiled warmly at Cream and Cream felt her heart melt inside, and even though she was afraid of most ponies, she felt her fear wash away in cuteness.

"My name's Cream!" she said. "Apparently, from Tails' sayings, there was an explosion and I was a victim of it. Oh well, you know Tails…" she said, conking him over the head.

Twilight stared at Cream in disgust. Secretly though. She didn't want anyone to know that adorable fox was he-

"AARON, WHAT DID I JUST SAY!"

**I'M SORRY I'M SO SORR-**

_We interrupt this fanfiction for a couple of hours due to Aaron's severe burns from unicorn magic. We apologise for any inconvenience._

_**-Ghost Aaron**_


	14. Chapter 14: Vectors Misunderstanding

**Ahhhh sweet wall-breaking! I loved last chapter, full of humour 3**

**Yeah, I'm also back from the hospital. Damn unicorn magic is sore as hell! .**

**We're also approaching 100 reviews, so I don't really know what to do as a present for you guys for taking the time to review my story, but I guess that because I'm so new I'll let you guys do a Q&A with me if we reach 100 reviews by the end of this chapter! How fun! Not for me .**

After all the animals had been checked and found NOT to be traumatised by Fluttershy, the four of them set off to Sugarcube Corner to make sure everything was alright. Nobody was surprised to see Pinkie Pie there but Tails and Cream were a bit confused as to why Amy was there too. They didn't question it however, as she rushed up to Cream and have her a hug.

"Cream! How are you doing?! Wait, WHAT are you doing here? I mean, how'd you.." she said, smiling at Cream.

"Same way as you guys, I guess. The Babylon Rogues and the Chaotix are here too somewhere."

Tails' face fell. "Wait…so WAVE is here too?" he said squeakily. "Yep, why?" was the inquisitive reply.

Tails moaned. He didn't have a grudge for Wave but that fact that she annoyed him back when Extreme Gear racing was a way of earning a little money still set him off a bit.

"Meh, it's nothing. I guess it's been a long time anyways. I hope they aren't hurt: It might put a dampening on their fame if we ever get back…Tails snorted.

"I wouldn't be too worried Tails." Amy said. "They are birds after all."

"Well Storm is about 7 tonnes in weight and Jet probably has bones as brittle as Cream's cookies whenever she bakes…" he received a smack in the face from the rabbit for his ignorance.

"Anyways…what do we do now?" inquired Twilight.

"Well, we have to find the others, I guess. We also have to find out a way to build a portal back home, even if it does take a few years…" Tails started.

"Woah now. I suggest we try find Sonic and Rainbow: They're sure to have found someone by now."

And indeed they had: The two fast blurs had found the 2 members of the Chaotic Agency snoozing under a tree and had almost tried to kick them awake until Espio woke up.

"Huh? Where am I? And who are YOU?" He inquired, pointing at Rainbow.

"Hey, Espio. Mind kicking Vector awake before we answer your questions?"

Espio pondered, then nodded, and kicked Vector in the head.

Vector let out a cry and a shout. "FIND THE COMPUTER ROOOOOOM!"

Sonic was startled at his shout: Was this not the same words Vector had issued to Sonic a few months ago? There was no time to ponder however: He had a very angry crocodile on his hands.

"HEY, PAL! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO KICK A DETECTIVE IN THE HEAD!" Vector shouted at Sonic.

"Uh, it was me, boss."

"What? YOU'RE FIRED! Oh wait, I can't fire you. Oh well. NO DONUTS FOR YOU!" Vector said,

Pulling out a box he had kept under his trusty headphones and ate them all, even the box.

Rainbow was seriously wondering if they had suffered brain damage from the fall until Vector said "Hey Sonic, who's your new girlfriend there? She is SMOKING!"

Yep, definitely brain damaged.

Vector received a boot to the head from Espio and a death glare from a now very red hedgehog.

"Oh…ok sorry I didn't know you two were married yet!"

Sonic spin-dashed him to the ground, and Vector could feel the heat off his face. "WE'RE NOT MARRIED! WE ARE NOT IN ANY RELATIONSHIP! MENTION IT ONCE MORE AND I WILL SET TAILS FREE!"

"Tails? He's good with machines, but not much of a fight-"

"ON CHOCOLATE!"

"OH DEAR GOD NOOOO!" Rainbow was startled by Vector's scream and hid behind Espio for support. Espio just face-palmed and walked with Sonic and Rainbow back to Ponyville to find the others.

-Meanwhile, In Twilight Sparkle's thoughts…-

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

**Sheesh, get a grip Twilight…**

-Meanwhile, NOT in Twilight Sparkle's thoughts…-

Knuckles, who had been lazing around for most of the day, was woken by a moaning Appljeack. He wondered what was going on until he realised: They had a cider-chugging contest a few hours ago, and both of them felt pretty sick. Right now, he felt like he was going to burst with the pressure of cider.

"Ughh…some contest last *hic* night, eh partner?" Applejack hiccoughed as she stumbled across the barn.

"Yeah…I feel pretty sick though…" replied a weary Knuckles.

"Howd'ya think I feel?" Applejack replied. "C'mon, we're goin' to the hospital.

"NOOOOO! NOT THE NURSE!"

"That thermometer was one time thing and you know it…"

"But…but it went up my…!" Knuckles was interrupted by Applejacks hoof in his mouth, and then he was pulled onto her back. Knuckles was blushing, although because of his naturally red colour, nobody would notice. Applejack gave a weary sigh and started on her way to the Ponyville Hospital, or as it was known by Knuckles, "Hell".

Twilight and the others decided to go back to her library, as that would probably be the first place Sonic and Rainbow would go if they had found anyone. Sure enough, after an hour of events, such as…

-Tails building a toaster, which thoroughly interested Pinkie Pie because of its toasting ability

-Cream and Amy talking about fashion and clothes, to which Rarity instantly teleported in to them with about 2952 dresses and made them try on every single one

-Twilight thinking some more about her completely love-oblivious fox

-Tails thinking about ice-cream

-Twilight thinking about Tails a little more then usual

-Tails thinking about machinery

And not much else, Sonic and Rainbow arrived with a disgruntled Vector and a sullen Espio.

"Ah, new people! Come in!" Twilight said enthusiastically.

Vector looked up at the smiling crowd with hollow eyes, then met Tails' smiling face and shrunk back into the doorway.

Tails took one look at Vector and sighed. He knew that Sonic had threatened him with Tails' chocolate escapades…once again. He made a mental note to eat some chocolate next to Sonic…in a locked room.

**So what do you guys think Tails' chocolate spree madness is? Could he turn into a killer? Or maybe he becomes a super genius? Only I will know and only I shall tell in the next chapter!**

**Adios!**

**-Aaron**


	15. Chapter 15: Insanity, and Turnabout

**Today is the fateful day that Twilight reveals Tails' secret to the world…what will it be? Who knows? You will in a few minutes!**

**I made some changes too: The story is now Rated T, and has the Humor field set into it.**

The Babylon Rogues were, at last, finding their way through the maze that was…a field.

"This is pathetic! We've spent an hour, lost in a 200-metre long FIELD WITH NOTHING IN IT!" Wave shouted. "How are we going to get ANYWHERE in this world.

"Well, uh…" Storm said. "There's a village…like, 2 metres to your right.

"Wave turned to her right and saw what she had not seen before: Ponyville. She cursed the portal for giving her bad eyesight.

Meanwhile, Twilight was over at Sugarcube Corner with Pinkie. She was whispering something to Pinkie, so quietly not even **I **could hear. I caught some of it though…"chocolate…plan…Sonic…crazy?...". Pinkie Pie then nodded and ordered a small pouch of chocolate powder. Twilight took this small bag. She put the chocolate powder into a cup of tea, knowing from the morning before that this was the drink he preferred.

Then carefully, grinning evilly and carrying the mug with her magic, she made her way back to the library…

Meanwhile, Jet was confused at the fact that there were ponies around. He was even more confused when he found out that some of them could fly.

"Am I dreaming? Did I really just…" Jet said as a Pegasus flew by.

"No, Jet. You really did sing in front of the entire country back home."

"THAT WAS AN ADVERTISEMENT, THERE WERE STUPIDER ONES THEN THAT!"

"Name one, boss." Storm smirked.

"Er…the one…y'know? That one, yeah sort of like a…Ok FINE It was a pretty stupid thing…to do…" Jet sighed.

"See, I win the bet…"

"Screw you Storm…" Wave said

Twilight had arrived back to her house. She had told Tails to check out the main area of her library in her library, so she teleported into the kitchen and called for him. He walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Twilight!" Tails said. "What were you doing?"

"Oh, I thought I'd just make a cup of tea for you and Sonic…" Twilight said, pointing her hoof over to the blue hedgehog resting back in a chair, sipping a perfectly normal cup of tea. He smiled at Twilight.

"Thanks Twilight. That's very nice of you!" Tails said, picking up his cup and went over to the table.

"Now, I have to attend to some work so, if you'll excuse me…" Tails nodded, and Twilight hurried out the door.

Everything had been set…A completely oblivious Sonic, an even more oblivious Tails, a spiked cup of tea and a conveniently placed video camera in place.

The world was about to know of Tails and his chocolate spree.

_-WE INTERRUPT THIS EXTREMEMLY IMPORTANT PLOT POINT FOR A USELESS AND BORING AD-_

Twilight groaned and face-hooved.

**Sorry Twilight but I have to pay the bills somehow :(**

"I'll pay them, just get that AD OUT OF THE STORY so I can watch my adorable Tailsy do…whatever he does on chocolate!"

**Uh…ok! :D**

_-BACK TO THE STORY, IN TWILIGHT'S KITCHEN-_

Tails and Sonic were just relaxing in Twilight's kitchen, chatting moderately. They made idle chat for a while. Until Tails lifted that fateful mug to his lips and took one sip of the hot liquid.

He froze to his chair, his fur straight up. Sonic screamed and jumped up, knowing that only one thing could happen when Tails acted like this.

"SONIC! DO YOU KNOW HOW INCREDIBLY HORNY I AM RIGHT NOW!"

"OH CELESTIA HELP ME!"

"TOASTER! THAT HOW HORNY I AM! TOASTERRR!" With this, Tails grabbed the toaster he had made no more then 15 minutes ago and started whacking it against Sonics arm.

"OH MY GOD, THE OVEN! WE HAVE TO GET KNUCKLES OUT OF THERE!" He ran over to the oven and, when seeing nothing inside, decided to fit himself, in, closing the door behind him.

"Twilight, I swear I will murder you when I…" Sonic suddenly realised that the door was still there and ran over to it. "DAMNIT IT'S LOCKED! TWILIIIIII-"

He was interrupted by an abrupt oven door to the head. He stumbled, dazed, into his chair and held his head. Tails walked over to the kitchen sink, and opened the fridge next to it. He opened up the very same bottle of maple syrup he had used that morning-and plunged the contents of it into the sink.

He then sat in the syrup, covered himself in flour he had found in the cupboard, and placed a rubber duckie on his head.

"I'M A FREAKING PANCAKE SONIC. ON A SCALE OF 1 TO YELLOW HOW MUCH AM I A PANCAKE!?" Tails screamed.

"Uh…16?"

"CORRECT!" Tails laughed, and sunk his head into the syrup.

Twilight sat in her library, watching the events on camera, and wondering how many views this could rack up on PonyTube. She noticed that Tails said he was 'horny'…this could prove useful later, she tho-

"Aaron…" she said, glowing white, a hint of flame flickering off of her mane.

**Meep. ._."**

A few hours later, Tails woke up. He was groaning…his head hurt and he felt sick. He was wondering why he felt so…sluggish, until he realised he was sitting in maple syrup.

"Chocolate…" was all he had to say.

"Correct, Tails." Said the now-hyperventilating-and curled-up-into-a-corner Sonic.

**Man was that chapter crazy. It's a little shorter then usual: I'm writing this in short time so I hope you don't mind. It also proves that when Tails eats chocolate, he…**

**Becomes insane, and…**

**Becomes a horny little bastard.**


	16. Chapter 16: A Celestial Twilight

**I've done the impossible, and managed to ****lose ****a follower over the past day XDDD I honestly don't care, but I just noticed that as I logged in today :P**

**Yeah, we hit 100 reviews, so I guess I'll do a Q&A (obviously with the cast of TPP), PM some questions or post them in a review or whatever x3**

**Onwards!**

Sonic had recovered over his little 'episode' with Tails, but he still couldn't look Twilight in the eye without a look that simply said "Why?"

Twilight however, was loving it. She had gotten over 5 million views on Ponytube, and even though Tails didn't trust her with a cup of tea for several days, he found the video hilarious.

"And that's why you don't give a fox chocolate…" Tails chuckled to Cream. He had just explained why a chemical in the chocolate caused his systems to pretty much explode.

"That's…pretty interesting, Tails." Cream said simply. "I still don't know why Twilight even tried to spike your drink anyways, it's a little bit weird.

"I was wondering about that. She probably just got curious: I mean, we were talking about what would happen indirectly, but we never must have described it to her!" Tails said.

"I guess so then…" Cream shrugged. Tails was alone with Cream; it was the day after the chocolate incident and, to Twilight's objections, Tails had decided to look after Cream in the library while she went to Canterlot on some important business on her studies.

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow were hanging out in a soft, fluffy and pure white cloud. Normally the hedgehog wouldn't have been able to defy physics but before she had teleported to Canterlot, Twilight Sparkle saw through the deceiving eyes of the hedgehog and knew deep down that he had a slight crush on Rainbow Dash.

Seeing this as cute, she agreed to put a weightless spell on him for 24 hours so he could hang around in the air with her for a while.

"So Sonic, I never really asked…do you like Ponyville? We've only been around the village for now but I HAVE to show you around my hometown someday! The weather factory there is amazing!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Do I like it? I LOVE it! It has so much peace and tranquillity here. Sure, many of the ponies seem to think I'm a mutant, but I don't mind. It's beautiful here." Sonic replied with a sigh.

"There's just one thing on my mind-It's TOO peaceful. I'm used to action packed adventure, thrilling fights, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean. We only get a couple hiccups now and then, like Discord or Queen Chrysallis." Rainbow replied.

"Huh? Who what where now?" Sonic laughed.

"Oh never mind, your stupid hedgehog brain wouldn't get it anyways!" Rainbow Dash chuckled.

"Look who's talking!"

They punched each other playfully and laughed quietly as the sun went down.

_But…_

_What was happening to Eggman?_

_We've been through a lot of the past 2 days-From the Ponyville to Mobius arc- but we haven't come across Eggman yet._

_So what on earth was he doing?_

-MOBIUS, GREEN HILL ZONE-

Eggman, so to put it…was bored. He had left a note on Sonic's porch, he had even captured some of those dumb Flickies or whatever you call-ems just to lure him in…

…but where in Mobius was he? He had never NOT turned up to save the little animals.

Eggman sighed. "Maybe he's still in the temple area I built? It'd be pretty tough." He jumped into his trust Egg-Pod and flew off into the temple.

"MWAHAHAAHAHAH! I HAVE CAUGHT YOU NOW, SON-" Suddenly, Eggman was interrupted by…absolutely nothing. There wasn't a soul in sight.

Eggman took an awkward pause. Where the hell was the hedgehog?

"Uh…Sonic! I made cookies!" No reply.

"I killed the Flickies! Mwahaha!" No reply.

"Uhm…I captured Amy!" No reply.

Well, that was expected anyways.

"Sonic where ARE YOU!" Eggman shouted. "I don't care if you beat me or not! But the mafia is out to get me if I don't try!"

Suddenly, Eggman's phone started to ring. He picked it up. "H-Hello?"

"Meeester Eggman. Youuu weel try and capture these 'hedgehog',or you weel not get any cookie these Eggchristmas!" Eggman winced at the callers awful grammar.

"Y-Yes…Cousin Albert."

And so Eggman's terrible secret was revealed:

He was working for his Russian cousin called Albert, trying to capture a hedgehog in ransom for cookies.

Boy, was that unexpected.

-CANTERLOT-

Twilight Sparkle always enjoyed her trips to Canterlot. She loved reading in the huge library, or visiting the immense amount of shops all in a straight row. She usually visited for business on her studies on friendship however, so she headed to the castle to visit Celestia first.

As she walked through the doorway of the first floor of the castle, she knew something was up. There was no cheerful atmosphere in the air-If anything it was disturbing. Celestia only weakly smiled as Twilight entered the room.

"Twilight Sparkle." She said sternly. "It's nice to meet you again." That tone of voice gave it away; she was not here for her studies.

Twilight sighed. "Hello, Princess Celestia. I'm guessing you lured me here for something other than my studies?"

Celestia nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry I had to lie to you, but I was afraid that if you were here for the business on hand, your new 'friends' would come too…and that would be most unsatisfactory…"

Twilight gasped. "You know?" Celestia nodded in response. "I'm guessing you saw the explosion too…well, you can see pretty much all of Equestria from here…" said Twilight, peering out the window to see a vast amount of land splayed before her.

"Twilight, you are not in trouble for becoming friends with these things, but yes, it is about them. We fear that the portal may bring more evil and chaos into this world. We don't need another Discord episode again…"

Twilight Sparkle nodded. "So, what should I do?"

"Well, I suggest you talk to them about what sort of evil lies within their world…also, I expect you to write a report on these things and send it to me." Twilight nodded. "I will send a request for them to visit whenever I see fit, ok, dearest student?" Celestia finally smiled and Twilight was at ease.

"Yes, Princess Celestia!" Twilight bowed and was about to leave the room when Celestia stopped her.

"Oh,Twilight…." Celestia said to her. She looked at Celestia inquisitively. "Two more things."

"What are they?" Twilight said.

"My power detects that one of them may be more than just a friend…am I right?" Celestia chuckled.

Twilight immediately thought of Tails and blushed. "That…may be correct." She giggled.

Celestia smiled. Well, I'm glad for you. The other thing is that I saw your video on Ponytube last night. Me and Luna laughed all night at it!" Twilight chuckled.

"Tails is NOT going to like the fact the ruler of Equestria was laughing at him…" Twilight said to Celestia. The only reply was a chuckle.

**Big long talking chapter. Oh well, at least Celestia is in it! ^.^**

**-Aaron**


	17. Chapter 17:Dawn of the Pinkie

**AGH! I apologise for the lack of this chapter yesterday, but unfortunately, my dad took my laptop for the day D:**

**At least I upload once a day so you don't miss much x3**

Twilight Sparkle was still in Canterlot after her visit to the Princess. She had decided to stay around a shop for a little, and go to the coffee shop afterwards.

She walked down the paved street with a mixed expression on her face. How would Celestia react to meeting the new arrivals? She had seen Tails before, but only on chocolate, which made it worse, because now Celestia thinks at least one of them is a psychopath.

"Oh well, maybe I can prove that they're innocent-IN COURT! Oh wait, this isn't Phoenix Wright…" Twilight mentally face-palmed herself and walked into a jewellery store. Unless you were Rarity, you wouldn't see that many customers in here that often, so the store was reasonably empty.

She browsed through countless amounts of jewellery until she found a gold one with a purple gem embodied in it. She thought it would look pretty fashionable on her. She wasn't Rarity, but everypony has their own standards! She didn't care how many bits it cost; she just wanted Tails to notice something other than her intellect.

Talking of the yellow fox, at the moment he was at the Carousel Boutique. Now, he normally never went near suits: He thought they clashed with his bright fur a lot; but he was visiting Sonic, who was back from his mini adventure with Rainbow Dash. Rarity was properly introduced to Tails, and at the moment they and Amy were sitting around the table making idle chat.

Sonic and Tails both noticed a difference in Amy: She wasn't even making an attempt to clasp onto Sonic, or even hug him. The males knew this was weird: wasn't Amy mad for Sonic?

Tails was about to ask this question when there was a light knocking on the door. In walked Spike, in a dapper suit and bow tie with a bouquet of roses.

"Well hello there, m'lady! I brought you some fresh roses, they are almost as beautiful as yo-youuuuu…" Spike started to cheerily say, until he noticed Rarity had the company of two hedgehogs and a fox.

It took all of Sonic's strength not to roll out of the door with laughter that day. Tails couldn't even manage to hold it.

So where were Applejack and Knuckles? At the hospital of course, the second time in 2 days for Knuckles. Both were feeling a lot better after the doctors ran some tests, and so the echidna and pony left the hospital at the same time.

They were walking along a dirt road, back to the barnyard, when Applejack suddenly noticed Knuckles' strange silence. He seemed to be thinking very hard about something.

Very, very hard about something…hard enough to make him walk into a tree…and still try to keep on walking.

"Uh…Knuckles? Somethin' up pardner?" Applejack said quizzically.

"Well…I just realised something. You do know my job, right?" Applejack shook her head. "There's a giant chaos emerald, you know, the thing Tails and Twilight told you about? Well yeah, there's a larger version of one of them. It's called the Master Emerald, and it's said to hold unlimited power." Applejack cooed at this.

"So my job is to protect the emerald from evil, or any disasters. I guard it day and night, unless Eggman's up and at it. So I just realised, that the emerald is still there, lying there…unprotected…"

Applejack gasped. "It could be stolen!" Knuckles nodded sullenly.

-MEANWHILE, ON ANGEL ISLAND-

"I still don't see why we had to come here!" a robotic voice said.

"Shut it, Omega." Said a female voice. "You know well-there's a huge emerald right infront of us and you don't see why we're here?"

"Hmph." Said Shadow in his stereotypical way.

You guessed it-Team Dark were on Angel Island. And guess who the ringleader of the operation was?

Well, she happened to be hugging the emerald right now.

"Mmmm aren't you just the best emerald in the whole wide worllllldddd?"

"Maria…"

"BORDEOM DETECTED, SHUTDOWN INITIATING." Omega gave a small beep as his lights flickered off and hi body stood frozen in his shutdown sequence.

"Great Rouge, you've bored Omega to death. Grab the damn emerald and let's get back to base."

"You said it, hedgie!" Rouge grabbed the emerald, showing immense strength built from hard work on missions and raids, and put it on Omega's back, strapping it on with…Velcro.

You see, they had been running low on funds recently, so the only thing they could afford without the bank suing them was a large strip of Velcro. Rouge saw it as an opportunity to steal the largest thing possible with Velcro: The Master Emerald.

She pushed the start button on Omega's back panel and he booted back to life. Normally it would have taking a while, but boredom for Omega is merely like the standby feature for computers. He booted back to life and was met by the other two.

Shadow used his chaos power to teleport the trio back to their secret base. Unbeknownst to them, the tear in time and space would come to visit them next…and very soon.

-BACK IN CANTERLOT-

Twilight had a good days shopping done: Some jewellery for use in front of Tails, new books for her and Tails to read up on (he had almost finished the entire library, to Twilight's surprise…not.) and she had also gotten a present for Sonic, a flashy new pair of sunglasses.

Sunglasses weren't the sort of thing that stood out to Twilight, but the glasses were tinted cyan and the frames were an aqua blue, so the first thing she thought of was…you guessed it…Sondash.

She didn't really know Amy and Knuckles all that well, so she made a mental note to visit Pinkie and get something for them.

She was just finishing her dinner in a small but friendly atmosphere restaurant when suddenly there was a commotion from the outside.

Twilight looked to her right and saw, to her immense surprise, Pinkie Pie jumping around the Canterlot bakery. Twilight Sparkle didn't know how she got here, or even why she was here, but she learned a long time ago to never question Pinkie Pie's logic…unless you want to cause a paradox like Sonic did.

It looked like Pinkie was having a fit until Twilight realised her face was caked in icing. Typical Pinkie…she thought, until she realised there was a cake on her table.

She gasped and saw that the cake was her favourite type, a chocolate one, but only on one side…the other side seemed creamy and luscious, with what looked like mint candy on the borders.

Then she saw it.

There was two symbols on the cake-Twilights cutie mark and what seemed to be two stationary tails.

Twilight got the message immediately. She looked back to Pinkie to see her grinning wildly at Twilight.

Twilight made a mental note to thank Pinkie Pie every day until she died.

**Phew, 100 more words then expected. It's what I deserve I guess xD Oh well :P**

**-Aaron**

**Edit: I a sorry to say I am putting the story on hold for a good while. I had a few chapters typed out but they got deleted...2 weeks on hold at MOST, but some personal issues have come up :(**


End file.
